


Aliens Are Real And One Sucked My Dick Behind Arby's.

by Tashi_Lupin



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, No actual sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: Marvin and Conner met each other in the right place at the right time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank nbnightwing on Tumblr for this.
> 
> I like to think Conner and Marvin got to be close friends.

"Marvin, dude, stop talking about reptilians while I'm trying to suck you off." Conner scowled up at his friend from where he knelt, hands on his belt. The Arby's sign blinked above them. "It's not sexy."

Marvin laughed. "Dude, _I'm_ not sexy." It was kind of a fluke, they has both been in the right place at the right time for each other. Conner had wanted affection and Marvin companionship, and it wasn't like they weren't friends.

"Come on, man."

"I'm trying to share my interests with you," the conspiracy theorist joked. He has been rambling because he couldn't believe Conner, handsome and cool Conner, was actually interested in him and on his knees in front of him while they stood behind the Arby's.

Conner's face was red as unbuckled Marvin's belt. "Just... No reptilians."

Marvin smiled, just as nervous as Conner. "Okay, man. No reptilians."


End file.
